No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable
by Cerdo Volador
Summary: La vida de Harry apesta, eso todo lo sabemos. Que hacer cuando encuentras a alguien con una vida peor? Por fin ya casi se acaba!
1. Advertencias

n/a: Sé que esto parece no tener nada de angst ¬_¬, pero apenas esta empezando. No sean malos y leanlo y dejen un review, aunque sea para decir pestes de mí.  
  
Titulo: "Situaciones del pasado. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"  
  
Capitulo 1. Advertencias.  
  
Julio 30 de 1981, Valle de Godric, Inglaterra.  
  
-Hola Lily, hola James, gracias por invitarnos al cumpleaños de Harry, ¡Esta hermoso! –dijo la señora Debbie Jones, quien se abría paso entre la multitud que se había reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo Harry y poder llegar con Lily y James, sus amigos de la infancia. Lily se encontraba radiante de felicidad con su cabello rojo suelto graciosamente sobre sus hombros, a su lado estaba James, con ese cabello alborotado que ni con todos los fijadores del mundo se podía aplacar y ahí, en los brazos de su amiga esta Harry, el único hijo de ambos, el cual había heredado los ojos esmeraldas de su madre y el cabello alborotado de su padre, en ese momento, el bebe dormía tranquilo, ignorando todo el ruido que había a su alrededor.  
  
-¡Debbie!, que bueno que pudiste venir, ¿aun no le dices a Jonathan que eres bruja?  
  
-No, ni lo haré, a el le da mucho miedo todo lo que tenga que ver con brujería, afortunadamente mis hijas Joan y Jessica salieron squibs, la que me preocupa es Ann, por que ha hecho dos que tres cositas, como romper copas ¡y eso que apenas tiene un año! –añadió mientras se reía junto con Lily (James había aprovechado para huir con sus amigos)  
  
-¡Vaya! Esta igual que Harry, solo que yo le puse un candado mágico, ya sabes, para que sus poderes se activen hasta que cumpla los once años, deberías hacer eso.  
  
-Tienes razón.  
  
-Aunque se me hace raro, se supone que deben dar muestras de magia hasta los cinco años como mínimo...  
  
-Tal vez nuestros bebes serán mas poderosos de lo normal, mira –agrego acercando a Ann con Harry, quien en ese momento balbuceaba y se reía junto al niño. –parece que se caen bien.  
  
-Vamos a llevarlos al jardín para que jueguen y podamos hablar. Unos minutos después, ambos bebes jugaban en el pasto arrancando flores e intentando correr sin caerse, Lily los observaba con cara risueña, pero a Debbie se le dibujo un rictus de preocupación en la cara.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Debbie, te sientes mal?  
  
-No, es solo que nosotras y nuestros hijos, por el hecho de ser magos, peligran más ante Voldemort, Se de buena fuente que...  
  
-¿Qué, que sabes?  
  
-Que vienen por ustedes.  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo sabes?  
  
-Hace dos días, Dumbledore me hizo ir a Hogwarts para investigar algo para la orden, así que fui transformada (es animago, se transforma en pájaro), me posé en la rama de un árbol atrás del cabeza de puerco para descansar, y ahí ví a un mortifago, después se apareció otro, tenían la capucha puesta, así que no pude ver quienes eran, solo se que el que estaba esperando era de estatura baja, como del tamaño de Peter, y el otro era mas alto y corpulento, como Sirius. El punto es que comenzaron a hablar, el pequeño estaba temblando, al parecer esperaba ordenes, así que el otro se acerco al oído del pequeño, pero yo use el hechizo rádar para poder oírlos, y ahí escuche claramente que decía "El señor tenebroso cree que ya estas listo para cumplir tu misión, recuerda que después de esto, el te cubrirá de gloria y fortuna" a lo que el otro contesto "por favor dígame y este seguro de que cumpliré lo que me ordene, aunque mi vida se pierda" "que bueno que hables así, tu trabajo es simple, debes atraer a los Potter hacia el innombrable para que el los pueda destruir" "¡Que!, ¿a los Potter?" "¿Hay algún problema?" "No, ninguno señor, disculpe". Después de eso, ambos desaparecieron y yo me fui volando rápidamente con Dumbledore y le conté todo esto.  
  
-Vaya, ya se había tardado, ¿no crees?  
  
-¡Y lo dices tan tranquila!  
  
-Ya van tres veces que hemos sobrevivido a él, una mas que importa.  
  
-Solo recuerda que aquí entran dos problemas. ¿Cuáles?  
  
-Numero uno, que Harry estará otra vez en peligro de quedar huérfano y por que no, de morir el. Y la otra, que el mortifago que te atacara esta vez, será alguien de los amigos de James.  
  
-¡Aght! Otra vez con eso, son solo rumores que invento ese Snape, tu sabes que el odia a James, a Peter, a Remus y a Sirius, el seria capaz de todo con tal de hacerlos quedar mal ante Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Será, pero recuerda que el esta de nuestro lado!  
  
-Yo aun tengo mis dudas sobre eso.  
  
-Pues yo no.  
  
-El que tu y el hayan ido a la misma casa en Hogwarts y hayan sido tan amigos, no significa que sea como tu, tal vez sea él quien nos traiciona.  
  
-Odio que prejuzguen a la gente por su pasado, recuerda conmigo lo hicieron siempre Lilian y lo sabes, de no ser por la vez en que te ayude a escapar de Filch en quinto, de seguro aun me odiarías.  
  
-Contigo es diferente por varias razones que tú ya conoces.  
  
-Igual que con Snape.  
  
-Ya pues, dejemos de pelear que estamos asustando a los niños.  
  
-Pero no te olvides de lo que platicamos.  
  
-No lo olvidare.  
  
-Más te vale, testaruda.  
  
Al terminar su platica, entraron de nuevo al gran salón que estaba decorado con listones y globos de colores, en el centro estaba la pista que ahora estaba hasta el tope de parejas que bailaban, en una esquina, estaba un gran pastel que decía con letras rojas 'Feliz cumpleaños Harry', en otra mesa estaban los regalos de el niño. Un instante después de que entraran, James se acerco a Lily para que bailaran dejando a Harry con Debbie quien aun estaba molesta por la imprudencia de su amiga. Dejando los corajes a un lado, tomo a ambos niños en sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ellos de lo mas contenta, hasta que alguien se le acerco por la espalda y le hablo en su oído.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, sucia Slytherin?  
  
-¡¿Ya vas a comenzar Black?!  
  
-Solo digo la verdad, aun no se como Lily puede confiar en una serpiente como tu.  
  
-¡Ya basta!, he probado un millón de veces que estoy del lado de Dumbledore, hasta soy parte de la orden.  
  
-Pero eso no te quita lo serpiente.  
  
-¡Solo por que nunca acepte a ayudarles en sus estupideces en Hogwarts y por que no humillaba a Snape, no quiere decir que no sea alguien en quien confiar! ¡Así que cuida tus palabras!  
  
-Mmmm, veo que ayudar a Remus a ser feliz incluso cuando se convertía en lobo, ahora se conoce como una estupidez, que dulce eres. –añadió en tono sarcástico.  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius Robert Black!!! ¡Ya basta! –Remus Lupin se acercaba a grandes pasos, afortunadamente estaban en una esquina alejada y la música era fuerte, así que la gente no se había dado cuenta de que estaban discutiendo, Harry y Ann miraban la escena sin emitir el menor sonido. –Es que nunca vas a entender que no es una traidora.  
  
-No hasta que tenga pruebas.  
  
-¿Y que otra prueba necesitas para confiar en ella? ¿Acaso quieres que te traiga la cabeza de Voldemort para que la aceptes?  
  
-Pues eso estaría bien.  
  
-¡No seas cínico! –Añadió Debbie exasperada –Sabes que, ya me harte de esto, si el señor no confía en mi y va a seguir diciendo esas tonterías, mejor me retiro, mas vale estar sola que mal acompañada. Hasta luego Remus, gusto en verte. Y sin más se alejo hacia donde estaba Lily para entregarle a Harry, mientras que Remus reñía a Sirius.  
  
-Adiós Lily, James, cuídense mucho. Llámame luego ¿si?  
  
-Claro, pero por que estas así, ¿Qué paso?  
  
-Lo de siempre.  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo, hasta luego.  
  
Salio rumbo a la chimenea de la sala que en ese momento mantenía un delicioso fuego en su interior, saco un poco de polvo de una bolsa que traía atada al cinturón y dijo Al 90 de la calle Privet y con una gran explosión abandonó la casa de sus amigos.  
  
Recuerden, soy primeriza, tengan paciencia y prometo que les gustará. Me pueden enviar quejas y sugerencias. 


	2. El encantamiento fidelio y la promesa ro...

n/a: Sé que esto parece no tener nada de angst, pero apenas esta empezando. No sean malos y leanlo y dejen un review, aunque sea para decir pestes de mí.  
  
Titulo: "Situaciones del pasado. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"  
  
Capitulo 2. El encantamiento fidelio y la promesa rota.  
  
-¡¡¡Debbie!!! Que haces saliendo de la chimenea con Ann, ¿que hacían ahí? Era su marido quien la llamaba.  
  
-¡Ja! No hacíamos nada, solo... solo la limpiábamos, esta muy sucia.  
  
-¿Limpiando vestida así?  
  
-Pues si, ¿Qué hay de malo?  
  
-Nada, jajaja, siempre tan ocurrente mi amor. –añadió en tono risueño el señor al momento en que abrazaba a su esposa.  
  
"Vaya, no creí que fuera a creérselo" pensó al momento en que le correspondía al abrazo.  
  
Una hora después...  
  
Riiiinggg Riiiiiiiinggggggg el teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
  
-Yo contesto –dijo una vocecilla que pertenecía a Joan, que tenia cinco años. –Mamá, te habla mi tía Lily.  
  
-Ya voy. –al llegar al teléfono escucha la voz de Lily.  
  
-¿Hola? Debbie, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo Sirius?  
  
-Hola Lily, pues lo de siempre, ya sabes.  
  
-No, no se.  
  
-Me dijo sucia Slyterin, traidora...  
  
-¡Es un hijo de ...!  
  
-Tranquila, tranquila, que después Harry aprende esas groserías.  
  
-Pero es que... ¡ahorita me va a oír!  
  
-Ya basta, entiende que a mi no me importa lo que el diga... en absoluto.  
  
-Si no te importara, no te hubieras ido así.  
  
-Bueno, eso ya pasó, ya ni enojarse es bueno, a todo esto, tú deberías estar en la fiesta con Harry.  
  
-Es que Dumbledore llego.  
  
-¿Y que?  
  
-Pues pidió hablar con nosotros, fuimos al despacho y ahí nos platico lo que me acababas de decir.  
  
-¿El si se lo tomo en serio?, ¿o es igual de testarudo que tu?  
  
-Sí, el sí se lo tomo en serio y dijo que era uno de los amigos de James, tal y como tu lo habías dicho.  
  
-¿Y que van a hacer para evitar que los...?  
  
-¿Qué nos maten? Haremos el encantamiento Fidelio.  
  
-¿A quien van a usar para el encantamiento?  
  
-Pues, Dumbledore se ofreció, pero James esta obsesionado con que sea Sirius y yo con que seas tu.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Si, tú, eres en quien más confió.  
  
-Gracias amiga, pero no quiero ocasionarte problemas con James y yo no me puedo esconder pues dejaría a toda mi familia, así que, tal vez, si seria mejor que Sirius sea el elegido.  
  
-¡Que mala eres!  
  
-Sabes que no es eso, es solo que no puedo abandonar a mis hijas ni a Jonathan.  
  
-Si, lo se y no te preocupes, te entiendo.  
  
-¿De verdad?  
  
-Si, ya no te preocupes. El punto es que si después de que estemos ocultos, quieres hablar conmigo, pidele a Sirius y usa el hechizo comnicate y ahí podremos hablar. Luego te digo en donde se esconderá él por si necesitas algo, lo mas probable es que se esconda en...  
  
-Espera, no me digas.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por que ya se demasiado y si Voldemort usa Veritaserum conmigo, ustedes podrían morir.  
  
-Pero eso no importa, se que a ti ni con esa poción te podrían sacar ninguna información.  
  
-Es mejor no arriesgarse.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Upss, adiós, tengo que colgar, adiós, hasta luego, bye.  
  
Luego de colgar el teléfono, fue a su habitación, lejos del bullicio de las niñas y de las continuas preguntas de su esposo, recogió el Profeta que estaba bajo su almohada, donde se leía en los encabezados frases sobre las múltiples desapariciones, asesinatos y ataques por parte del innombrable y sus mortifagos.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
11:58 p.m.  
  
Dos días después, mientras la noche obscurecía y dejaba todo en penumbra, en Hogwarts, justo en el despacho de Dumbledore, los Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y el mismo Albus, estaban alrededor de un caldero que burbujeaba y despedía un aroma dulce y un humo verde. A su alrededor, James y Sirius discutían acaloradamente.  
  
-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!, estarán mas seguros con Peter, es tan débil, que nadie sospecharía de el.  
  
-Pero, confío en ti más que en nadie.  
  
-Si confías tanto en mi, entones hazme caso.  
  
-Esta bien, lo haré, pero prométeme que te cuidaras tu también.  
  
-Claro que lo haré hermano.  
  
-¿Están listos ya? –pregunto Dumbledore con impaciencia. –ya casi es media noche  
  
-Si, es hora.  
  
Los Potter, Sirius, Peter y Dumbledore se reunieron alrededor del caldero que hervía delicadamente en el fuego mágico, todos aguardaban sin respirar, escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que Dumbledore pronunciaba.  
  
-...Pedimos... a las criaturas mágicas del bosque y a la gente de buena fe que nos ayude con este hechizo, le pido a el unicornio, cuyo cuerno esta aquí, que con su bondad los proteja -dijo mientras hechaba polvo de cuerno de unicornio en el caldero, que cambio a un color azul como el del cielo –al dragón, que le de la fuerza a esta poción –metió unas escamas y el corazón de un dragón, mientras la mezcla se hacia roja –y por ultimo, pido al fénix, para que nunca los abandone y para que a pesar de las adversidades, siempre renazcan de sus propias cenizas y llene del fuego de la valentía sus hermosos corazones. –Luego de que agrego varias plumas de Fawkes, la poción se hizo blanca y llenaba de humo toda la habitación. Dumbledore mantenía sus ojos cerrados, tomo un poco de la poción, la levanto y dijo –que así sea.  
  
Luego de esto, Peter metió su varita en la poción, la varita tembló de manera frenética al igual que su portador, a pesar del evidente temor que sentía, Colagusano hizo un círculo con su varita y dijo con voz potente ¡¡¡Fidelio!!! Toda la sala se lleno con un misterioso brillo blanco que rodeo a los Potter y que los unía con su "amigo", quien aun mantenía la varita levantada, el brillo duro un par de segundos, durante los cuales, la familia entera desapareció, dejando como único recuerdo el oso de felpa que segundos antes el pequeño Harry tenia en sus manos. Peter esbozo una siniestra y veloz sonrisa que solo Sirius pudo notar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Peter, por que esa sonrisa?  
  
-Ja, por nada en especial, solo recordaba un par de cosas.  
  
-Bueno muchachos –intervino Dumbledore que acababa de abrir los ojos. –Me siento un poco cansado, lo mejor será que vayan al lugar que ya habíamos acordado, yo enviare una lechuza para los demás. Sirius, cuídalos.  
  
-Aun no le avise a Remus, aun sospecho de el. –dijo Sirius seriamente.  
  
-Esta bien, le avisare mañana.  
  
Sirius y Peter salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade montados en los carruajes que eran tirados por thestrals, pero no se detuvieron en alguna casa en especial, siguieron hasta las lejanías del pueblo y subieron la montaña, ahí en una pequeña cueva, Colagusano entró.  
  
-Prométeme que los protegerás y te protegerás a ti mismo y que no le dirás a nadie, ni a Dumbledore que tu tienes a James.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, estaré bien, al igual que ellos, tu vete o puede resultar muy sospechoso, en un par de horas iré a Valle de Godric, vete tranquilo. –insistió.  
  
-Tienes razón, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas hecho esto, tú sabes cuanto estimo a Lily, a James y al pequeño Harry.  
  
-Igual que yo.  
  
-Nos vemos mañana.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Sirius se alejo por el mismo camino que había tomado anteriormente, esta vez el carruaje lo dejo en las tres escobas, tomaría una cerveza de mantequilla y después iría a su vieja casa por unas cosas que había dejado cuando huyó a los 16 años. En su rostro se veía una expresión alegre, aunque por dentro, su mente no dejaba de repetirse la misma escena:  
  
"Peter esbozo una siniestra y veloz sonrisa que solo Sirius pudo notar.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Peter, por que esa sonrisa?  
  
-Ja, por nada en especial, solo recordaba un par de cosas."  
  
¿Por qué habrá sonreído de esa manera, estaría ocultando algo? Pero que tonterías estoy pensando, es Peter, ni Voldemort confiaría en él, mejor regreso a casa, esto ya me esta afectando... Sin embargo, yo sí confíe en él.  
  
Mientras, en el 90 de la calle Privet, Debbie se arreglaba de lo más apurada.  
  
Maldición, adelantaron el hechizo, yo me quería despedir de Lily, tal vez aun la alcance en su casa, me voy a aparecer y así llego mas rápido, solo que en silencio, porque si Jonathan se da cuenta, viene el divorcio Se termino de abrochar los botones de su capa de viaje, tomo su varita y con el sonido de un latigazo, desapareció. Apareciendo en la cocina de la casa numero tres del Valle de Godric. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo se escuchaban unas voces en la sala, en silencio y con la capucha aun sobre su cabeza, se acerco hacia el lugar ya antes mencionado esperando ver a sus amigos, pero en su lugar, vio a tres Mortifagos riendo distraídamente.  
  
-Ja, al fin los Potter morirán a manos del señor tenebroso.  
  
-Todo gracias al cobarde de Colagusano.  
  
-En unos minutos vendrán y morirán...  
  
¡¡¡Crash!!!  
  
Al escuchar la ultima palabra del mortifago, Debbie retrocedió y por accidente rompió un espejo, al darse cuenta de la tontería que había hecho, se cubrió la cara lo mejor que pudo y huyo de los ataques que sus dos perseguidores le lanzaban, decidieron separarse, cosa que ella aprovecho.  
  
Se apareció tras el que estaba mas cerca, ahora sabia todo lo que necesitaba, así que le aplico el obliviate tres veces seguidas, para impedir que lo hicieran recordar, luego hizo lo mismo con el segundo y al final con el tercero, sin embargo, quedo helada cuando escucho un par de voces que acababan de entrar a la casa.  
  
-Si mi señor, aquí están –decía Colagusano señalando su cabeza, justo aquí.  
  
-Que bueno, ahora veamos donde están los otro... -Voldemort acababa de ver a la primera victima de Debbie.  
  
Oh no, es Voldemort, van a matar a Lily, debo ir por ayuda, pero ¿por quien?, en Hogwarts no me puedo aparecer, así que Dumbledore queda descartado; hoy es luna llena, así que tampoco Remus me puede ayudar, tendré que ir con Sirius, no me sé la dirección de su apartamento, espero que este en su antigua casa Debbie buscaba frenéticamente la dirección en su cabeza, mientras escuchaba unas pisadas que se acercaban lentamente a ella, en el ultimo instante recordó: 12 de Gimauld Place y con un chasquido desapareció. 


	3. En el 12 de Grimauld Place

n/a: Sé que esto parece no tener nada de angst, pero apenas esta empezando. No sean malos y leanlo y dejen un review, aunque sea para decir pestes de mí.  
  
Titulo: "Situaciones del pasado. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"  
  
Capitulo 3. En el 12 de Grimauld Place  
  
Un segundo después, apareció en la entrada de la casa de Sirius, frente al retrato de la madre de este, que gracias a Dios estaba cubierto.  
  
-¡SIRIUS!, ¡SIRIUS!, ¡CONTESTAME!  
  
-Ya vengo, ya, ¿Por que tanto grito?  
  
-¡Rápido Sirius, debes ayudarme, es Lily, yo los escuche Sirius, Peter va a...!  
  
-Hey, tranquila –respondió con voz nerviosa, pues el tenia un presentimiento funesto. La pobre mujer, tomando aire comenzó.  
  
-Fui a la casa de Lily estaban todas las luces apagadas, pero había tres mortifagos en la sala, los escuche decir, que al fin Voldemort mataría a los Potter, gracias a Peter, después ellos me descubrieron, yo me cubrí la cara y les puse el obliviate varias veces a todos, luego llegaron Voldemort y Peter y vine para acá.  
  
-¡Maldito Peter!, rápido, tal vez aun estemos a tiempo.  
  
Ambos desaparecieron con una única idea fija en la cabeza: ayudar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, al intentar llegar, una barrera invisible no los dejaba salir de la casa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Debbie a punto de llorar por la desesperación.  
  
-Voldemort no nos deja que nos acerquemos, iré en mi motocicleta, mientras, tu ve a Hogwarts, puedes aparecerte en la puerta principal y entrar, la contraseña de la reja es caramelo de limón.  
  
-Cuídate mucho Black.  
  
-Igualmente Jones.  
  
Mientras Sirius iba por su motocicleta y Debby desaparecía, en Valle de Godric, Voldemort llamaba a dos de sus mortifagos.  
  
-Malfoy, Smith, Vayan a Hogwarts, en la puerta principal encontraran a alguien, usen el hechizo que les enseñe.  
  
-Claro maestro.  
  
Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron mientras Voldemort pensaba Sirius tardara un poco en venir, ya veré quien le esta ayudando, Ja, veremos que tan predecibles son tus seguidores Dumbledore  
  
Unos segundos mas tarde, Debbie aparecía en la puerta principal, se acerco hasta ponerse entre los dos cerdos alados que coronaban la magna entrada.  
  
-caramelo de... -pero no pudo acabar la frase pues en ese momento escucho dos voces que salían de la penumbra gritando maaigatqui lo que provoco que la mujer se desmayara. Al acercarse para llevársela, una gran vestía peluda de dos metros y medio se abalanzo sobre ellos, rompiendo sus varitas y algún hueso, los desdichados mortifagos solo atinaron a reunir sus últimas fuerzas para desaparecer.  
  
-Debbie... -pronuncio la bestia peluda, a quien todos llamaban Hagrid. –te llevare con Dumbledore. Caramelo de limón a grandes zancadas, llego al despacho de Dumbledore, quien en ese momento salía de el. –rápido profesor, ayúdela.  
  
-Al despacho Hagrid.  
  
En el despacho, Dumbledore tardo solo dos minutos en revisarla, al final solo dijo -esta desmayada, veamos ¡¡¡enervate!!!  
  
Debbie se despertó sobresaltada. -¿Qué pasa? Me siento muy débil, no me puedo levantar.  
  
-¿Qué paso Debbie?  
  
-No recuerdo.  
  
-Inténtalo, por favor. -La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de recordar, hasta que por fin los abrió y ahogo un grito-  
  
-Es Lily, Voldemort la va a matar, él los traiciono, están en Valle de Godric. –Al terminar, no resistió y se volvió a desmayar, le faltaba el aire. Pero Dumbledore solo entorno los ojos, se levanto, se acerco a una esfera de cristal que tenía sobre el escritorio, la observo detenidamente, una lágrima broto de sus ojos, suspiro y comenzó a dar las órdenes necesarias.  
  
-Hagrid, usa los polvos Flu y ve a casa de Jeremías, una cuadra mas adelante esta la casa, busca a Harry y llevalo al número 4 de la calle Privet.  
  
-Pero ¿Qué pasara con James y Lily?  
  
-Ya es muy tarde para eso.  
  
Hagrid desapareció por la chimenea, luego Dumbledore se acerco a la misma chimenea, acerco su cara al fuego aun verde y grito –madam Pomfrey, venga a mi despacho lo más rápido que pueda por favor.  
  
Un instante después, la señora apareció con su bata aun puesta sobre la pijama.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Dumbledore?, ah, por Dios –acababa de ver a Debbie inconsciente en el sillón –esta mujer esta ardiendo en fiebre, debe ir a San Mungo.  
  
-Poppy, has lo necesario para ayudarla.  
  
-Claro señor.  
  
Acto seguido, ambas mujeres desaparecieron por la chimenea, Dumbledore se volvió a acercar a ella y volvió a llamar a alguien –Profesora McGonagall, vaya por favor al numero cuatro de Privet Drive, ahí la veo.  
  
Dumbledore entro a su chimenea usando polvos Flu y mientras decía –con Arabella –el conducto lo absorbió. Al llegar a casa de la anciana, se desapareció para luego aparecer frente a una casa bien cuidada, llena de flores y con un gran numero cuatro en la puerta.  
  
Unos minutos antes, Sirius Black llegaba a la casa que en otro tiempo fue de sus dos mejores amigos y que ahora estaba reducida a cenizas.  
  
-¡Nooooooooo! ¡Llegue tarde! Dijo antes de caer hincado en el suelo, envuelto en lágrimas y sollozos, todo había sido su culpa, su maldita culpa, pero no estaba solo, del otro de la "casa" Hagrid se acercaba con un bulto en sus manos.  
  
-Hola Sirius, -dijo el gigante con la voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –tu también llegaste tarde, el único que sobrevivió fue Harry.  
  
-¿Harry?, deja que yo me lo lleve, soy su padrino.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, pero le prometí a Dumbledore que se lo llevaría.  
  
-Tienes razón Hagrid, pero al menos acepta mi motocicleta, es más rápida.  
  
-Gracias Sirius, por cierto, Debbie estará bien... espero...  
  
-¿Espero?, ¡demonios!, ¡todo esto es mi culpa!  
  
-No es culpa de nadie, solo de Voldemort.  
  
-Tienes razón Hagrid, ahora me tengo que ir, debo encontrar una rata.  
  
-Cuídate mucho, hasta luego.  
  
Cada uno se fue por su lado.  
  
Dumbledore se acerco al 4 de la calle Privet junto con McGonagall a esperar a Hagrid, cuando este llego, dejo al pequeño Harry, al niño que vivió dentro de una canasta con una carta entre sus diminutas manos.  
  
Sin embargo, entre todo este ajetreo, al momento en que Debbie era atacada, en medio de la tranquilidad de su casa, en el 90 de la calle Privet, Ann, la menor de sus hijas despedía un brillo dorado y sonreía para volver a dormir...  
  
Por cierto, les recomiendo que lean el fic "el que lo ama", escrito por Kareles. n_n 


	4. Consecuencias del ataque

Es obvio que los personajes no son mios, sino sería una mujer rica y poderosa y habria aunque sea un alma putrefacta que leyera mis creaciones ¬¬  
  
No tiene nada de angst, por que... no se por que ¿si?, simplemente no ando deprimida, así que se aguantan.  
  
Titulo: "Situaciones del pasado. No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable"  
  
Capitulo 4. Consecuencias del ataque  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jonathan y sus hijas despertaban en completo desconcierto al no encontrar a su madre, la cual se encontraba ahora en el Hospital San Mungo en estado crítico.  
  
-Papá, ¿Dónde esta mamá?  
  
-No lo sé Joan, llamare a la amiga de tu mamá.  
  
-¿A tía Lily?  
  
-Sí, a ella. -con miedo al no saber si su esposa estaría bien, marcó el número, sin embargo, nadie contestó, solo una operadora diciendo que el numero estaba fuera de servicio, desesperado, marcó de nuevo, pero nadie levantaba el otro auricular.  
  
-Maldición -murmuró con voz abatida -ella nunca había hecho esto. -cuando iba a marcar de nuevo el teléfono, una lechuza picoteó la ventana.  
  
-¡Mira papi, un pájaro, ¡se parece a Neko, el pájaro de mamá!  
  
Sin hacer caso a las caras llenas de admiración de las tres niñas que lo miraban, abrió la ventana (había visto a su esposa hacerlo una vez), y tomo el papel que traía atado a su pata, lo desdobló frenéticamente y leyó en voz realmente baja para que nadie lo escuchara.  
  
Estimado señor:  
  
Varios hechos de suma importancia ocurrieron esta madrugada en los que se vio envuelta su esposa (no escribo su nombre por si la carta cae en malas manos), en los que destacó por intentar ayudar a la familia de su amiga Lilian Potter para salvarlos de ser asesinados por un mago realmente poderoso llamado Lord Voldemort, sin embargo (y para gran tristeza mía), no logró su objetivo, pues Lilian y James Potter, han sido asesinados a la media noche.  
  
En el intento por ayudarlos, su esposa fue herida de gravedad, aún esta inconsciente (no digo donde se encuentra por si esta carta cae en malas manos) si desea ir a visitarla, podrá hacerlo junto con sus hijas, una persona de confianza ira por ustedes y responderá todas sus preguntas.  
  
La lechuza que muy amablemente se ofreció a llevar esta misiva, lo espera para recibir su respuesta.  
  
Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
El señor Jones mantenía la carta frente a sus ojos aun después de leerla más de tres veces, en su cabeza aun rodaban las palabras que ahí habia leído: mago, Lily y James muertos, por si su carta cae en malas manos, enfermedades y heridas mágicas. No, esto no puede ser, esto significaría que Debbie es una bruja, o que esta en la CIA, aunque eso explicaría por que cuando éramos jóvenes, ella desaparecía todo el año y solo la veía en las vacaciones de verano y en navidad... ¡Pero que tonterías estoy pensando!, seguro a este tal Albus Dumbledore le falta un tornillo... pero él sabe donde esta mi esposa... Así que sin pensarlo más, tomó un hoja de papel y escribió.  
  
Señor Dumbledore:  
  
La verdad, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de su carta, pero si usted me puede llevar con ella, se lo agradeceré mucho. Acepto la invitación que nos hace a mis hijas y a mí para ir a visitarla.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Después de terminar de doblar la carta, se la amarró a la lechuza que emprendió el vuelo rápidamente por la ventana. Se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, pensando en lo que estaba pasando, poniendo en orden sus ideas. Cuando al fin el orden reinaba en su cabeza, tomó a las niñas, las cambió y peinó. Cuando habían comenzado a desayunar, alguien tocó el timbre, el señor se levantó presuroso y abrió.  
  
En el umbral de la puerta, estaba una mujer de aspecto serio, ojos tan azules que parecían blancos y el cabello negro muy largo, traía puesta una capa negra de viaje con capucha, la expresión de su rostro no cambió ni un ápice cuando comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Buenos días señor Jones, mi nombre es Mai Sumeragi, vengo de parte del profesor Dumbledore para llevarlo al Hospital San Mungo. ¿Ya están listos?  
  
-Sí... sí señora, pase por favor.  
  
-Preferiría esperarlos aquí, gracias.  
  
-Bien, entonces en un segundo salimos.  
  
Unos minutos después, se encontraban los cinco (los dos adultos y las tres niñas) alrededor de una lata vieja, la mujer observaba el reloj hasta que finalmente dijo.  
  
-Acérquense y toquen la lata por favor, con un dedo que la toque es suficiente –todos hicieron lo que se les acababa de ordenar, pero no pasó nada, cuando ya se estaban empezando a aburrir, sintieron como un gancho que los jalaba, hubo un remolino de colores y aparecieron en una sala de espera del hospital. Mientras Jonathan levantaba a las niñas, la señorita Sumeragi se dirigió a la recepcionista que en ese momento discutía con un hombre que se sostenía la cabeza (que se había convertido en la cabeza de un topo).  
  
-Pero señora -decía implorante el hombre -si yo los vi, ¡¡¡eran grandes y peludos!!!!  
  
-Ya le dije que no me importa, ahora haga el favor de ir a quitarse esa cabeza. Siguiente -la mujer dio un paso al frente.  
  
-Buenos días señorita, vengo a visitar a la señora Debora Jones.  
  
-Sí, mmm, veo que ella esta en el piso especial, acompañeme por favor.  
  
Ante una señal de la mujer, los cinco la siguieron escaleras arriba, pasaron por varias habitaciones, abrieron puertas secretas, movieron tapices y veinte minutos después, se hallaban ante una puerta de metal con dos guardias que blandían sus varitas de manera amenazadora.  
  
-Hasta aquí los acompaño -dijo la recepcionista, luego dirigiendose a los guardias continuo -Es Mai Sumeragi y los familiares de la señora Jones, llevenlos adentro.  
  
-Por aquí por favor -uno de los guardias entró y los demás los siguieron con sigilo, pasaron por varias camas donde gente de todo tipo reposaba, las enfermeras iban de un lado al otro, administrandoles humeantes pociones, o cubriendo a los que acababan de morir. Siguieron avanzando hasta el final del cuarto donde Debbie reposaba en un sueño nervioso, solo murmuraba, decía Sirius, Lily, Peter.... ¡Dejalos!, James, ¡¡¡Harry!!!... una enfermera le aplicaba vendas con agua fría y la observaba con aire preocupado, un medimago se le acercó.  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? -preguntó,  
  
-Mal señor, pareciera que ha perdido su magia, no lo entiendo -la enfermera buscaba respuestas en el rostro del doctor, pero solo encontraba más dudas hasta que al fin el medimago dijo lo que pensaba desde que esa enferma llegó.  
  
-Es que fue eso precisamente lo que pasó.  
  
-¡Pero eso es imposible!, ¡ha!, buenos días -añadió la enferma al ver a los recién llegados, luego pasó su mirada al doctor quien le hizo una seña para que se quedara con la enferma. El doctor se acercó a él señor Jones  
  
-¿Me permite hablar con usted señor?  
  
-Claro  
  
-Verá señor Jones, su esposa Debbie, era una bruja...  
  
-¡¿¡UNA QUE!?!  
  
-Lo que usted oyó y le pido que no grite, está en un hospital -la excesiva calma del doctor solo aumentaba la desesperación del hombre -el que le aplicaron, es un hechizo nuevo, del cual no conocemos bien sus efectos y mucho menos su cura, solo si le puedo decir una cosa: su esposa no volverá a ser la misma. Gracias a Dios, el "niño que vivió", ya se deshizo del causante del estado de su mujer.  
  
-¿Quién es el "niño que vivió"?  
  
-¡Harry Potter! -exclamó el medico, impresionado por la ignorancia del hombre, fueron interrumpidos por Joan y Marie (la niña mediana de 4 años) fue esta ultima quien se acercó a su padre.  
  
-Papi.... ¿Qué le pasa a mi mami?  
  
-Esta enfermita, pero ya veras que va a mejorar.  
  
-¡No quiero que le pasé nada!  
  
Mientras las niñas eran consoladas por su padre el cual estaba desecho por el estado de la madre, Ann (quien estaba en los brazos de la enfermera), miraba fijamente el rostro de su madre y reía.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Después de ese día, volvieron a casa, pero Jonathan no, siguió visitando casí a diario (hiba de forma muggle) a su esposa. A las niñas las dejaba solas en casa, por lo que al pasar de los años (doce exactamente), ellas eran prácticamente independientes de su padre, quien desde que pasó lo que pasó aquella noche (este tema estaba minado en la casa, a la sola mención de Debbie, el padre se enojaba y salía de la habitación) se habia vuelto una persona hosca y fría.  
  
Nunca les dijo donde podía estar su madre o si aún seguía viva, por lo que Joan y Marie la dieron por muerta, pero no Ann, por que aunque ella la vió por ultima vez cuando tenia un año, aún sentía su presencia, era algo inexplicable, pero la sentía y más en sueños, cuando claramente veía a una mujer (su madre), pelear contra unos encapuchados y también veía a esa misma mujer entrar a una gran casa (la casa Black), en donde se encontraba con un hombre (muy guapo *¬*) de cabello negro y ojos azules.... (n/a: Sí señoras y señores, veía la noche en que mataron a los Potter).  
  
Pero, claro, era imposible que cualquiera de sus sueños fuera veridico, pues la gente peleaba con varitas (¿?), además, ella sabía que era rara, pues podía leer la mente de la gente, todos los pensamientos eran abiertos para ella, quien los oía como si fuera un radio (por supuesto esto tampoco se lo dijo a nadie). Pero volviendo al tema, esas visiones la turbaron visiblemente cuando vió en la televisión que se habia fugado un tal Sirius Black, y que precisamente ese black era el mismo de su sueño (¡!).  
  
Hasta el momento, no le habia contado nada a nadie sobre los sueños, pero esto ya era demasiado, así que en medio de la comida, carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención de todos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ann? -fue Joan, como siempre, la única que si se preocupaba por ella de toda la familia.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que desde siempre he tenido estos sueños y.... pues no me dejan tranquila.  
  
-A ver, cuentanos. -Ella comenzó a relatar como desde que tenia uso de razón, veia una y otra vez esa escena.  
  
-Pero... parecía tan real, tan...  
  
-¡YA BASTA! -era su padre, quien golpeaba la mesa a la vez en que le gitaba a una asustada Ann -¡EN ESTA CASA NO SE HABLA DE ANORMALIDADES!, Además, no existe la magia...  
  
-Pero papá, si es solo un sueño, no tienes derecho a hablarle así, Ann y Joan solo querían mantener una simple plática "familiar", aunque claro, dudo que tú sepas lo que es ese termino, ya que para ti no somos nada. -Sip, esa habia sido Marie, quien era la única de las tres hermanas que se rebelaba ante su padre cada que podia.  
  
-En esta casa ya ni se puede comer tranquilo -escupió friamente el padre, quien poniendose un grueso abrigo salía de la casa (como cada noche, creo que se le habia creado una necesidad enfermiza por Debbie) para aventurarse en la lluvia rumbo al hospital.  
  
Luego de esa discusión, Jonathan nunca llegó a casa.  
  
Pasó una semana para que un policia de aspecto hosco y frío tocará a la puerta. Fue Ann quien abrió.  
  
-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Usted conocía al señor Jonathan Jones?  
  
-Si, es mi padre.  
  
-¿Tiene alguna identificación? Esta bien -añadio al ver que la niña sacaba su credencial de la escuela. -Verá, lo que le tengo que decir es algo... difícil.  
  
-Que maleducada soy, por favor pasé, le sirvo té.  
  
-No gracias, así estoy bien.  
  
-¿Le he preguntado? -Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban en la sala degustando unas tazas de té de jazmín. -ahora sí -comenzó la niña al darle el pultimo sorbo al liquido ardiente que le dejaba esa sensación de paz. -Dígame.  
  
-Mmmm, pues lo que pasa es que, a las afueras del pueblo, encontramos... el cuerpo sin vida de su padre. -Lo que sucedió después de esas palabras fue muy rápido, el sonido de que un plato se rompía y el de una persona caer al suelo. Ann se volteó (ella habia sido quien rompió el plato) para encontrarse con Joane desmayada. Inmediatamente Ann (quien se movia como un zombie, aun sorprendida por la noticia) le pusó alcohol para que despertara.  
  
-¡Ah!, Ann, ¿Qué le pasa a Joan?  
  
-.........  
  
-¿Ann?, ¿Quién es usted señor? ¬_¬  
  
-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Juan Hans -a pesar de lo que veía, el señor seguía tan apacible como si nada hubiera pasado. -mucho gusto -sonrio (milagro) a la vez en que estrechaba delicadamente la mano de la rubia que lo veía impresionada.  
  
-Podria decirme ¿que ha pasado?  
  
-Si, pues... verá, su padre fue asesinado. (n/a: ¡Cuánto tacto tiene este hombre!). Pero a lo que yo vengo es a buscar a alguien para que identifique el cuerpo.  
  
-Yo voy -era Ann, quien al ver el estado de sus dos hermanas (Joan ya habia despertado y ahora lloraba en el hombro de Marie, quien tambien sollozaba)  
  
Salieron de la casa, se subieron a la patrulla del hombre (que era policía, obvio) y anduvieron por casi toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la morgue. Era un edificio blanco muy simple, no tenia ningun aditamento que lo hiciera ver más lindo o elegante, era solo una construcción cuadrada con una sola ventana que estaba cerrada. Al entrar, la cosa no mejoró mucho, siendo un pasillo obscuro lo que ahora los llevaba hasta un mostrador, en el que el policia solo mostró su placa a la vez en que murmuraba el nombre del padre de la niña.  
  
El encargado los dirigió hacia otra camara, que estaba lleno de cajones los famosos cajones pensó Ann al recordar las multiples películas en las que esta escena habia salido. Solo hubo un hecho que le asustó claramente: al entrar, comenzó a oir voces, eran solo susurros que venían de todas partes de la sala, ayudame, por favor, y la voz que más la heló, un niño diciendo ¿Mamá?, ¿por que esta tan oscuro aquí?.  
  
Pero al voltear a todos lados, no pudo ver a nadie, solo los mismos cajones, el señor Hans se acercó a ella y la empujó levemente para que siguiera, avanzaron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a otra sala, que aunque era más pequeña, era también más tertrica, en ella se encontraban unas mesas con diversos artefactos, medicinas y tubos de plástico, pero en el centro de todo eso se encontraba una mesa con un bulto cubierto en sabanas con leves manchas rojas; impresionada se dejó guiar por los dos hombres, quienes la acercaron a la mesa a la vez en que el encargado levantaba la sabana.  
  
Ni toda una vida la hubiera preparado para lo que vio: Su padre se encontraba ahí tirado, lleno de sangre y de unas pustulas quemadas, pero su cara... denotaba horror, pánico y dolor. De él no escuchó ninguna voz, solo sintió las manos del policia que la sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros alejandola, ella solo se dejó llevar, no le quedaban fuerzas para reprochar, para llorar o para nada.  
  
Desanduvieron los pasillos y la camara de los cajones (donde ignoró esos susurros), llegando al mostrador, donde el encargado se acomodó y sacó unas hojas a la vez en que le preguntaba a la menor.  
  
-¿Era él tu padre? ¿él era Jonathan Jones? -con un leve asentimiento de cabeza dio a entender que sí era. -Bien, firma esto por favor.  
  
Firmó con su nombre, sin mayor parsimonia, luego de esto, salió al auto del hombre que la devolvio a su casa.  
  
Otra vez ese sueño, Ann despertaba al oir los gritos de su profesor de matematicas, quien estaba fuera de sí.  
  
-¡SEÑORITA JONES, OTRA VEZ SE DURMIO EN MI CLASE!, ¡Esta fue la última, salga del salón ahora mismo, esta suspendida en mi clase y como la vuelva a ver aquí, hago que la expulsen de la escuela!  
  
-Si, ya me voy -Tomó su mochila y salió mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de sus compañeros.  
  
-Hasta que la saca.  
  
-Ella es muy rara, me da miedo.  
  
-¡Que ya se vaya!, falta solo esta clase y salimos de vacaciones de verano.  
  
-Je, veo que no les caigo bien -pensó la aludida al pasar entre los pasillos. En el momento en que pusó un pie fuera del instituto, una cruel e insistente lluvia la empapó al instante, pero no le importó, siguió andando y recordando. Todas las noches tenia el mismo sueño (o más bien recuerdo de lo que pasó aquel día) el cual la obligaba a despertar bañada en sudor.  
  
Habian pasado cinco años desde que su padre murió, Marie se habia casado con ese apuesto policia en cuanto alcanzó la mayoría de edad y Joan se habia ido a escocia a trabajar (les mandaba casi todo su sueldo para que vivieran), ella, Ann, vivia sola en su antigua casa, claro que estaba fichada como si viviera con su hermana, pero ni Marie ni ella se aguantaban.  
  
-Genial, el día de mi cumpleaños numero 16, estoy caminando solita por las calles y esta condenada lluvia va a hacer que me enferme... -Pero si se enfermaría o no, nunca lo supo, pues volvio a escuchar el pensamiento de una persona, lo que le preocupó fue el tono en que esta persona (que parecía ser un niño como de su edad) pronunció esas palabras. Se paró en seco para oirlo mejor.  
  
-Vuelve a llover, cada vez más. Me siento tan solo en esta maldita ciudad. Lo que daría por poder volar lejos, muy lejos de mi padre, de Voldemort, de Potter, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como él?, rodeado de gente que lo ama y lo protege. Je, que patetico, el gran hijo Malfoy llorando entre los botes de basura, envidiando la vida de su nemesis. Tal vez sería mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez, esta vida es una porqueria...  
  
-Pues a mi no me pareces tan patetico y tu vida no se ve tan mal -contestó Ann, quien se habia parado al lado de un chico rubio con ojos azul plata, estaban en un callejón, ocultos entre la basura. El joven la miraba extrañado, ella lo miraba sonriendo (aunque por dentro estaba asustada).  
  
-¿Cómo demonios supo...?  
  
-¿Lo que estas pensando?, pues la verdad no sé. Pero eso es lo de menos...  
  
-¿Será un mortifago?  
  
-¿Mortifago?, no que yo sepa, aunque una vez un tipo con una capa me dijo muggle, no se si sean lo mismo.  
  
-...........  
  
-¿ya me vas a escuchar?  
  
-...............................  
  
-Genial, bien, levantate, te vas a enfermar -Realmente estaba confundida, ella era todo menos caritativa y aparte, no solia sonreirle a la gente, mucho menos a los extraños, pero él, se sentía un poco identificada con él, lo sentía cercano, casi como un hermano.  
  
-¿Qué, no quieres venir?  
  
-No. Prefiero morirme aquí.  
  
-¡Agth!, estas acabando con mi poca paciencia, te advierto que cuando me enojo... -pero guardó silencio subitamente al ver como el rubio se desmayaba. Asustada se acercó -estas ardiendo en fiebre, ¡eres un estupido! -Sin mas lo levantó de la cintura y se lo echó a la espalda.  
  
Era tan liviano que podria jurar que no habia comido desde hace dias, pero por la apariencia de sus ropas no parecía un mendigo, además, traía un costoso anillo con una esmeralda y una serpiente de oro (ademas, ella era muy fuerte). En fin, jadeando tomó (sin saber muy bien por que) otro camino al que regularmente tomaba, seguría por la calle privet, cruzandola completamente hasta llegar al numero 90 (su casa).  
  
Caminó un corto trecho llevando su liviano bulto a cuestas a la vez en que cruzaba por una calle con casas completamente iguales, de jardines milimétricamente cuidados "El año pasado hubo sequía y ahora parece que se va a inundar, que raro" de todas las casas, una le llamó más la atención, pues una lechuza blanca se habia metido por la ventana, al voltear, vio como un chico de ojos verdes le quitaba un pergamino de la pata, lo leía rapidamente y se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana pensando, hasta que la vision de una niña de 16 años cargando a un chico rubio, le llamó la atención.  
  
Dejó la carta y bajó corriendo las escaleras para perseguir a la niña corriendo (aun no paraba de llover, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho)  
  
-¡Ey, espera!, ¡Espera un momento!  
  
-Lo que me faltaba, encontrarme a un degenerado, y este todavía no despierta. ¡Alejese de mí depravado sexual! -añadio gritando a la vez en que corria más rápido.  
  
-¿Depravado sexual?, ¿Yo?  
  
-¡SI, usted! -gritó de nuevo la niña, aliviada al ver por fin su casa un poco más Ann, ya casi lo logras. Se repetía a sí misma. Por fin, logró entrar al patio (que ni de chiste se comparaba con el de las otras casas, este estaba descuidado, con la maleza rebelde saliendo de todos lugares, flores silvestres con espinas rodeaban la entrada. En fin, el punto es que en un instante sacó la llave del abrigo y abrió la puerta  
  
-¡Ya dejeme degenerado!  
  
-¡No soy ningun degenerado!  
  
-¿Entonces por que me siguió? -vaciló un poco al contestar, realmente ese chico decía la verdad y ella nunca se equivocaba en leer los ojos de la gente.  
  
-¿Por que?, ¿Me creerias que yo ni sé?  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
-¿Potter? -en eso recordó, su huésped (Malfoy) al parecer lo conocía, pero no parecian ser muy amigos, así que sin abrir la puerta, solo continuo con más preguntas. -¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó mostrandole el cuerpo inconciente.  
  
-Draco Malfoy, somos... compañeros de clase.  
  
-Mmmmm, verás Potter, ahorita Malfoy no se siente bien, como te podrás dar cuenta.  
  
-¿Qué tendrá?  
  
-Pues yo creo que trae fiebre, no te preocupes, lo cuidaré y luego si el quiere, te avisaré para que lo vengas a visitar. Pero claro, dejame tu número de telefono n_n  
  
-¿Puedes leer la mente?  
  
-Luego te explico ¿si?, ¡necesita atención urgente!, ¿me vas a dar tu telefono, si o no?  
  
-Ah, si.  
  
-Por cierto, mi nombre es Ann Jones. Pero ¡ya dame ese papel! XO  
  
Luego de que el niño le diera su número y ella lo apuntara en un trozo de papel, entró a su casa, lo acostó en la antigua cama de su padre, habia dejado de llover, así que le abrio la ventana.  
  
Fue a la cocina y trajó una bandeja con agua y unos paños que se apresuró a ponerle en la frente, debía quitarle la ropa mojada, pero realmente no tenia nada que ponerle, ella solo usaba faldas largas o pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera, nada para hombres.  
  
Pasó una hora poniendole más trapos con agua y viendo impotente como le seguia aumentando la temperatura. ¿Qué debo hacer mamá? Preguntó desesperada, pensando en la única persona que ella aún sentía cercana.  
  
-Llamale a Harry -Se sorprendió al escuchar esos debiles murmullos procedentes de su huésped. Sin entender muy bien, bajó a toda prisa y descolgó el telefono Demonios, olvidé que desde que murió papá no tengo telefono. Tomó lo necesario (n/a: no se si usen Tarjetas de telefono ó monedas ó que en Inglaterra, así que se aguantan. Como si alguien leyera el fic ¬¬) y salió a la esquina de la calle Magnolia, por suerte ahí habia un telefono y se ahorraria preciosos minutos si le hablaba.  
  
Marcó el telefono desesperada e intentando calmarse, sonó tres veces, por suerte ya estaba tranquila al escuchar la voz de un hombre contestar.  
  
-Si, hola.  
  
-Hola, muy buenas tardes tenga usted amable señor. -a juzgar por esa voz, sabía que no era muy amable, ella debería comportarse como la más tierna y amable niña del mundo.  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿en que le puedo servir? -jeje, si estaba funcionando.  
  
-Ejem, me gustaría hablar con el joven Harry Potter, ¿se encuentra ahi?  
  
-NO, NO SE ENCUENTRA. Y NO QUIERO QUE ALGUN ANORMAL COMO EL VUELVA A LLAMAR A... -Ups, terreno peligroso, se ve que ese hombre odiaba a Harry.  
  
-Disculpe señor, pero no sé a que anormales se refiere. Soy de... -miró en un periodico un anuncio de unas tutorias especiales del colegio San Bruto que solian impartir en verano -...del colegio San Bruto, me han dicho que ese niño tiene un grave problema de conducta y quería hablar con el para decirle que por ordenes judiciales debe asistir a los cursos de verano que aquí se imparten.  
  
-Oh, vaya, lo siento, en un momento se lo comunico.  
  
-Gracias. -creo que debí ser actriz jejeje  
  
Unos segundos después, se ecuchó la impaciente y preocupada voz del joven Potter.  
  
-Hola, ¿eres tú Ann?  
  
-Shhh, dime señorita Jones, ese señor puede oirte.  
  
-Lo siento, ¿que pasa?  
  
-No le puedo bajar la calentura, necesito que vengas, traite algún libro de remedios caseros ó preguntale a tu tía, también trae un cambio de ropa para Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo supiste que vivo con mi tia?  
  
-Lo supuse n_n Pero ven rápido.  
  
-Voy para allá.  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador. ¬_¬ "Buenas tardes, dias, noches, o yo que sé, tengan todos ustedes lectores imaginarios (por que es obvio que NADIE lee esta cochina historia). Es un placer informarles que voy a quitar este fic de ff.net, luego lo quemaré y lo pisotearé!!!! Naaaa, no les daré ese placer Mwahahahahahahaha XD, En fin. Creo que este fic terminará teniendo un poco de Shlash!, pero no se emocionen, no sirvo para hacer lemon. Sobre Ann, ella será el unico personaje invitado, pues a partir de este capitulo, saldrá pura gente de Rowling (con excepción de una visita que tendrá a San Mungo, pero eso es otro caso). Pero bueno, me voy a leer algun fic de Nicoyasha-sama o de Kareles-san (si, ellas si escriben bien, no me ataquen). Mi amiga imaginaria (digase mi otra personalidad) me preguntó que por que hacía eso con Draco (dejarlo bajo la lluvia con el autoestima por los suelos) y mi respuesta fue: Por que quiero jajajajajaja!!!!. Ejem, otra pregunta fue: ¿Qué le pasó a Draco para que estuviera asi? Eso luego tendrá respuesta.  
  
Bueno, ACLARO parte de los pensamientos de Draco cuando Ann lo encontró, son un pequeño pedazo de una cancion llamada "días de lluvia" de OBK, la leí en un fic, si alguno de mis lectores fantasma la tiene, y me la manda, les cumpliré el deseo que quiera dentro del fic (aunque de antemano se que nadie lee esto, viva mi inhumana ilusión). Como sea, adios. Y los condeno a leer este ff hasta que termine MWHAHAHAHA. Dejen review, aunque sea para decirme lo pestilente de esta historia. ¬¬ 


	5. Pensamientos, mentiras y cuidados

Buaaaaa!!! ; __ ;  
  
Estoy feliz gracias a Paula Moonlight (Pau-chan para mí XD) y a la joven Snape (no recuerdo tu nombre . lo siento), es bonito saber que hay más de una mente enferma (como la mía) que lee este fic T____T Gracias. Sobre el por que del estado de Draco.... lo diré después, ya sea en este capitulo o en el que sigue o en el que sigue del que sigue.... Ejem!!, no, ya en serio, pronto lo sabrás y no, no sabe como lo tratan sus tíos, él cree que Harry vive en un lecho de rosas por el hecho de ser famoso (tal y como Harry cree que Draco esta feliz en su mansión, pero esto es otra historia...). La razón de que Ann lea la mente es que -------------------- ==== esa es la única razón u_ú, no te creas, se dirá más detallada en los próximos capítulos n_n. En fin, me alargue mucho en darte tu respuesta Pau-chan, pero es que realmente estoy feliz de recibir mi primer review y más que nada que diga cosas tan lindas, me llegó a lo más hondo de mi corazón de piedra T_____T GRACIAS n_n  
  
Ya saben que lo que viene entre "" es lo que piensan.  
  
Ahora sí, viene el siguiente capitulo:  
  
Capitulo 5. Pensamientos, mentiras y cuidados.  
  
-"¡Rápido Harry, ya casi llegas!" -Harry Potter se repetía esa frase continuamente a la vez en que corría lo más rápido que podía para vencer la mínima distancia que lo dividía de la casa de su nueva amiga.  
  
Al llegar, se impresionó al ver que ella lo esperaba con la puerta abierta, él entró jadeando y entregándole un grueso libro con pasta dura roja que tenia en la portada dibujos de alimentos y rezaba con unas grandes letras doradas Manual de remedios caseros. Ann tomó rápidamente el pesado volumen a la vez en que buscaba en el índice la palabra fiebre y con un movimiento trémulo le indicaba a Potter donde se encontraba Malfoy.  
  
Mientras el ojiverde subía lo más rápido que podía, ella dio con la ansiada página.  
  
-Veamos, "Hola ¿doctor?, ¿Cómo leer una fiebre?, fiebre y alimentos, en dentición, escarlatina, en infecciones de los oídos, en niños, ¡¿fiebre del heno?!" -Por fin, encontró la página correcta, comenzó a leer -"Mientras menos ropa haya, más rápido va a bajar la fiebre", "Olvídese de lo que ha oído sobre ´sudar la fiebre´, a menos de que tenga escalofríos, no se arrope demasiado", "Dése un chapuzón y beba líquidos". o, me he equivocado en casi todos los cuidados, bien, ya tengo toda la información que necesito.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Cuando entró en la casa, Ann le quitó el libro (que sacó a escondidas de la diminuta biblioteca de su tía), y con la mano le señaló la escalera, no pensó mucho en lo que hacía, solo subió por el oscuro pasillo para dirigirse a la única habitación iluminada.  
  
Lo que vio ahí le afectó más de lo que había imaginado. Sobre la cama se encontraba su antiguo enemigo completamente empapado, en la mesita que había junto a él, tenía una palangana con agua y un pequeño trapo parecido al que el mismo Malfoy tenia en la frente, Harry acercó una silla para dejarla lo más cerca posible a el rubio y estiró su mano para retirarle un mechón e cabello que caía desenfadamente sobre sus ojos ahora cerrados.  
  
El ver al joven ahí, acostado, indefenso, sin esa mascara de irreverencia y sarcasmo, hacia que Potter sintiera una infinita ternura y ¿cariño? hacia él, deslizó esa mano para acariciar su mejilla, la mano le temblaba ante el prohibido contacto, pero no le importó, solo quería encontrar una forma de hacer que ese joven estuviera sano, quería verlo darse sus aires de grandeza, que le dijera estupido, cararrajada o lo que sea, pero que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, por que eso denotaba que estaba bien. Al darse cuenta de que estaba algo... (OK ¬¬) MUY preocupado por la salud de Draco Malfoy y que le estaba acariciando la mejilla, se apartó rápida y asustadamente mientras no dejaba de pensar.  
  
-"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!, ¿desde cuando me preocupo tanto por lo que le pase a ese Malfoy?, ¿Por qué demonios estoy sintiendo esto?"  
  
-Se llama amor Harry -Ann lo miraba desde la puerta, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le acababa de decir al niño (ni a la reacción de este), añadió -solo quitale la ropa.  
  
-¡¿QUE?! 0///0  
  
-Lo que oíste, ¡pero solo eso!  
  
-¡Por supuesto que solo eso!  
  
-Pues más te vale ¬¬ por que esos pensamientos... en fin, el punto es que necesita un baño, huele mal y le hará bien... -un pensamiento de Draco la interrumpió súbitamente.  
  
-"Harry... ayuda..."  
  
-Rápido, esta cada vez peor.  
  
-¿Que estaba pensando?  
  
-Pide ayuda y...  
  
-¿Y que?  
  
-Y... dice tu nombre. n_n -la chica rió al ver las mejillas de Harry ponerse cada vez más rojas a la vez en que solo le decía. -Bueno, ve quitándole todo mientras yo preparo la tina y pongo un poco de té, esta será una noche larga.  
  
Salió de la habitación dejando a los dos muchachos solos.  
  
-Ay Malfoy, como me causas problemas.  
  
Suspiró Harry apesadumbrado mientras le retiraba las mantas y comenzaba a quitarle la delgada y empapada camiseta, revelando un pecho y abdomen muy bien formado, seguro por los entrenamientos de quidditch, aunque también se distinguían más cosas en esa tersa piel blanca: cicatrices, todo su pecho mostraba pequeñas marcas producidas por golpes, cortes o hechizos, le dio la vuelta y en su espalda fue igual o peor, sus encantadores omoplatos mostraban, además de las ya mencionadas huellas, unas marcas de latigazos y rasguños, ¿Que había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba así?, siempre se imaginó al gran Draco Malfoy gozando la vida en su gran mansión sin preocuparse de nada ni nadie, parecía que muy pronto cambiaría su forma de ver al rubio.  
  
-¡El agua esta lista! ¡Y ya deja de verlo, mejor metelo al baño! -la voz de la muchacha (que gritaba desde las escaleras) lo sacó de sus pensamientos y en tiempo record ya tenia a un Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo e inconsciente dentro del agua caliente, Harry utilizó una pequeña jarra de cerámica para remojar con ella los hombros y la cabeza del enfermo.  
  
Después, alcanzó una esponja que comenzó a deslizar por el pecho del rubio, lo tomó entre sus brazos para enjabonarle la espalda cuando sintió un estremecimiento en el Slytherin, lo separó un poco para poder verle el rostro. Draco Malfoy lo miraba sonrojado y con la boca abierta como intentando decirle algo, en eso apareció Ann, echando a perder la escena de nuevo. (N/a: mi propia creación [Ann] me empieza a caer muy mal, es hora de matarla ¬¬*)  
  
-Traducción a lo que quiere decir Draco: ¿Que hago aquí? ¡¿Harry?!. Jejeje, ustedes si que son graciosos. OK, ya me voy, la comida esta lista y aquí les dejo unas toallas. -Se alejó rumbo a la cocina al sentir como ambos jóvenes intentaban fulminarla con la mirada.  
  
-Hola Draco, ¿te sientes mejor? -preguntó Harry sonriendo, pero eso sí, sin alejarlo ni un centímetro "¿Por qué no lo alejo? ¿Por qué le sonrío?"  
  
-"Maldición, ¡esta muy cerca! Me pone nervioso, pero, un momento ¿Por qué me pone nervioso?" ¿Tú que crees Potter?  
  
-"Que bien, si comenzó con su sarcasmo, es que se siente mejor" me alegra que estés mejor, estaba preocupado "¡¿POR QUE DIJE ESO?!  
  
-"???????" 0_0 "¡¿POR QUE DIJO ESO?!  
  
-Bueno, por lo que veo ya estas mejor, te dejo para que te cambies.  
  
-............ o////o "Que mala suerte tengo, no me puedo levantar, aún estoy débil"  
  
-¿Que pasa? "ohh, se ve muy lindo así =3"  
  
-No.... me.... este....  
  
-?????  
  
-¡Maldición! ¿No entiendes?  
  
-¿Entender que? 0.0  
  
-¡Aght! Tenias que ser Gryffindor.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Que te pasa? ¬¬  
  
-¡Idiota! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE NO ME PUEDO LEVANTAR?!  
  
-¿Y haces tanto alboroto por eso?, no hay duda de que eres muy orgulloso. "¿desde cuando comencé a sentirme tan contento por estar a su lado?"  
  
-"¿Que le pasará? Parece contento."  
  
-Jejeje, deja que te ayude.  
  
Harry tomó de nuevo la jarra, sus manos temblaban pero aún así, desempeñó bien su trabajo de quitarle la delgada capa de espuma que cubría el pecho de su "enemigo". Al terminar, lo tomó por los hombros para levantar ese frágil y a la vez poderoso cuerpo que ahora yacía completamente en sus manos, al tenerlo fuera de la tina, lo sentó en el retrete (que había cubierto con una toalla) para luego comenzar a secarlo completamente, deteniéndose por menos de un segundo en su entrepierna  
  
-"Para él debe ser más penoso que lo este secando" -pensó Harry sabiamente, por lo que continúo con su labor, al llegar a su rostro, tomó otra toalla más suave y pequeña, recorrió la cara de su compañero en su totalidad con movimientos tiernos y lentos mientras reía interiormente del suave sonrojo de el rubio.  
  
Al terminar su labor, le puso encima una de las camisetas de Duddley (N/a: no tiene más ropa el pobre) que era la más pequeña (le había pertenecido a su primo cuando iba en segundo año de primaria), después, vino el problema de la ropa interior que fue resuelto por una mano que entró entregándole la prenda deseada limpia y seca, el ojiverde se encargó de ponérsela lo más pronto posible, para después seguir con el pantalón que le tuvo que apretar a la cintura con uno de sus cinturones (en él entraban perfectamente los dos). Por último tomó un cepillo del tocador y peinó con sumo cuidado el radiante cabello dorado, se emocionó al notar que él recibía cada contacto con los ojos cerrados y un rictus de alegría y paz.  
  
-Disculpa, pero no hay de la gomina que usas, además te vez mejor sin ella.  
  
-Eh... yo...  
  
-Pareces Crabbe ó Goyle, ya di de una buena vez lo que quieras, que no te dé pena.  
  
-Gra... gracias ¬////¬  
  
-De nada ^__^ ahora sí, te llevo comer, que no se me antoja verla enojada.  
  
-¿Y tú?  
  
-Yo debo regresar, como salí sin avisar y aunque haya avisado, seguro mi primo ya habrá llegado. Solo espero que no le pongan candado a mi puerta de nuevo o que pongan reja a mi ventana n_n  
  
-¿???????  
  
-Que, ¿Creías que me trataban aquí como en Hogwarts? Jejeje, ser amables es uno de los muchos términos que mis tíos no conocen. Pero luego hablamos, ya verás que aunque tenga que usar mi varita volveré mañana. No te dejaré solo -los gritos de la chica apurándolos lo interrumpió -y mucho menos con ella.  
  
Con un leve asentimiento de parte del rubio, el moreno lo levantó en brazos sintiendo los brazos de su ex-enemigo alrededor de su cuello, sonrió al sentarlo en la mesa, él le lanzó una mirada agradecida.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡Hola!, ¡Nihao!, ¡Konichiwa!, ¡Koñañachiwa!, ¡Ohayou!, ¡Hello!, ¡Hi!, etc.  
  
Este capitulo me he tardado mucho en ponerlo (mil disculpas), pero pasé por un gran problema: Ann me ha empezado a caer mal, así que aceleraré las cosas para poder deshacerme de ella pronto n_n y dejar esto como un verdadero Harry/Draco. ¿Que? ¿Olvidé decirlo?, ora pues, ahí va: este es un fic Slash! En el que dudo que haya lemon. Y no, no son míos los personajes.  
  
Tenía mucho que escribir aquí, pero ya se me olvidó. .__.  
  
Bueno, en fin, por piedad sigan leyendo y déjenme un review, aunque sea para saber que sí leyeron el cap. ¡¡¡Gracias!!!  
  
¡Esperen! ^o^ ¡Mi memoria vuelve! T___T  
  
Nota: Aunque me vaya a morir, tengan por seguro que NUNCA dejaré este fic inconcluso (no sin una nota de aviso con muy buenas razones u_ú)  
  
Nota2: Lean el fic llamado "El que lo ama" de Kareles-san o Zaratustra (se cambió el nombre), es un Harry/Sirius en el que estoy ayudando, ese para que vean sí me gusta.  
  
Nota3: Sé que debería quitarlo de angst, pero prometo que en el momento en que quite a Ann se hará más tristes.  
  
Nota4: Estoy pensando en unos cuantos oneshoot medio cursis, ¡espero tener su apoyo!  
  
Nos vemos luego n_n  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Cuentame tu historia

; _ ; Por favor, si tienen un hijo, nunca le pongan Sirius... ese nombre esta ¡¡¡maldito!!! Parece ser que cada hombre llamado así será asesinado por una mujer T__T Traducción a todas esas cosas que escribí: yo tenía un gatito negro de ojos azules muy cariñoso, lo nombre Sirius y esta mañana amaneció muerto, al parecer fue asesinado por la perra de mi madre de nombre Dalila (notesé que es la perra propiedad de mi madre, no estoy insultando a mi progenitora u.u) En fin, como soy la E.O.M.C. (enterradora oficial de mascotas de la casa), pues tuve que deshacerme de mi pobre gatito y discutí con mi madre por eso (no me dejo que lo enterrara y me obligó a tirarlo a la basura ¬¬ que tirana) Pero bueno, para que les arruino el día contándoles mis desgracias (me da más coraje al oirla reir mientras yo me corto las venas aquí en mi cuarto ._.)  
  
Bueno, he aquí el capitulo.  
  
Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de JK, excepto Ann que le pertenece a mi subconsciente.  
  
También saben que lo que esta entre "" es lo que están pensando y lo que esta entre () es lo que esta pensando quien esta narrando (puedo ser yo o a quien le toque). A partir de hoy, pondré que lo narra una persona diferente, ¿Por qué? Pues por que Ann se va a... ausentar y pues por que se me ocurrió.  
  
Quien nos cuenta la historia hoy es Harry.  
  
Capitulo 6. Cuentame tú historia.  
  
Muy bien, aun no amanece y yo ya estoy despierto, tengo mucha hambre así que bajo a hurtadillas a la cocina, abro la alacena y encuentro un gran surtido de pastelitos de chocolate para mi primo, tomó diez y un vaso de leche tibia. Con todo en las manos subo rumbo a mi cuarto, los ronquidos de mis familiares retumban por toda la casa, salto el escalón que cruje y entro a mi cuarto, pongo el cerrojo (se supone que estoy encerrado y "no puedo salir" ja como si una chapa muggle me fuera a detener) y me siento en la cama dispuesto a comer.  
  
Mi castigo consistió en que ahora solo comeré una vez al día (u_ú) al menos no me prohibieron salir para ver a Draco... un momento, ¿Por qué pensé en él? Algo muy raro me esta pasando, aunque lo intente, no puedo sentir el mismo odio de siempre contra él, al contrario, ahora... me preocupa lo que le pase.  
  
Creo que el hecho de verlo sin su mascara de autosuficiencia me gustó, aunque, la verdad lo prefiero como alguien frío y calculador jajaja, ya me imagino si alguien supiera lo que estoy pensando (Ann no cuenta, esta muy lejos como para oirme), pero ese no es el caso, creo que es hora de preguntarme: ¿que siento por Draco Malfoy?  
  
Termino con la mitad de los pastelitos (guardaré unos cuantos para después) y aún no sé que siento por él, o más bien no sé que nombre ponerle a lo que siento por él, o no quiero aceptarlo... son muchos pensamientos para estas horas, ya son las tres de la madrugada y debo levantarme temprano para ir a verlo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ya amaneció y mi tía no me despertó (seguro por que no me darán de desayunar). Me levanto, tomo un rápido baño antes de ponerme a buscar algo decente para ponerme, aunque lo único que veo en mi guardarropa son las viejas carpas de Duddley, debo encontrar algo normal para mí (aún no entiendo mi inclinación a arreglarme tanto si solo iré a ver Draco. ¿Para que me hago tonto? Sé que me pongo así para él) al fin había decidido una cosa: no me la voy a pasar complicándome la vida con la misma pregunta sobre mis sentimientos, además de que a donde voy mis pensamientos no están a salvo.  
  
Al fin logro ver una camiseta negra y otra blanca que usó mi dulce primito a los cinco años, por otro lado alcanzo a ver dos pares de pantalones de mezclilla (jeans) que la mamá de Ron se encargó de arreglar para que se vieran más nuevos y de mi tamaño. Me visto con el conjunto del pantalón y la camiseta negra mientras guardo en una mochila lo demás para que él lo use, miro el reloj, son las diez de la mañana.  
  
Tomo todo lo necesario y bajo las escaleras, no hay nadie, la verdad no me preocupo, es sábado y ellos no tienen por que avisarme todos sus movimientos. Me acomodo la mochila en el hombro y salgo rumbo a la casa de aquella niña, la señora Figg esta regando sus petunias, no le quiero dar explicaciones así que finjo que estoy mirando otras casas, por fin siento como su vista se va hacia otro lado, escucho un sonido muy parecido al de un latigazo debe ser Mundugus (N/a: o como se escriba ¬¬), no hay duda, siento sus pasos tras los míos, me detengo y veo a un hombre leyendo el periódico, solo me río mientras comienzo a hablar.  
  
-¿Sabes Mundugus?, creo que debes tomar clases de espionaje.  
  
-¿Tan pronto te diste cuenta?  
  
-Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es necesario que me sigas, a donde voy estoy a salvo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-¿Que no me seguiste ayer?  
  
-0///0 Tuve un negocio importantísimo con unos hipogrifos.  
  
-Jejeje, me lo imaginaba, no te sentí. Pero bueno, voy a visitar a dos amigos.  
  
-¿Amigos?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Tienes amigos por aquí?  
  
-Sí, por algo los voy a visitar ¿no?  
  
-Mmmm, aún así te estaré vigilando, se lo prometí.  
  
-¿A quien? -pregunté sin pensar, pronto me arrepentí muy pronto.  
  
-A Sirius... Harry, no debes culparte por lo que pasó, él lo decidió así... -No quería oírlo, gracias a lo que le pasó a Draco había podido olvidar aunque sea un instante lo que ocurrió con su padrino, pero ahora la realidad volvía a pegarle de lleno en la cara. Comenzó a sentir la ya familiar opresión de tristeza en el pecho a la vez en que unas silenciosas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.  
  
-Es aquí Mundugus, si me quieres vigilar puedes hacerlo, cumple tu promesa.  
  
Entré rápido a la modesta casa al sentir que mi llanto aumentaba, me recargué en la puerta deslizandome hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, siempre me ha disgustado que me vean llorar, por lo que intenté limpiar esas molestas lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano pero no se detenían, levanté mi mirada al darme cuenta de que alguien me había abierto la puerta y ahora se encontraba frente a mí: era Draco que me miraba con sorpresa.  
  
Intenté sonreír a la vez en que me levantaba, se supone que estaba ahí para ayudarlo, no para que él me ayudara a mí. Respiré profundamente para detener mi llanto, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía pararlo, bajé la mirada y me di la vuelta para salir, mejor estar afuera que molestando en casa ajena.  
  
-Espera Potter.  
  
-¿Que quieres Draco?  
  
-Quiero que me digas que tienes.  
  
-¿Que tengo de que? -Malditas lágrimas, ¿que nunca se detendrían?  
  
-¿Por qué estás llorando?  
  
-Ese es un asunto mío. Vendré más tarde.  
  
-Dijiste que no me dejarías solo.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Pues que Ann no esta, cumple tu promesa y ven a desayunar.  
  
-Por favor, deja que me vaya, necesito tranquilizarme un poco.  
  
-Quédate.  
  
Puso una mano en mi hombro y la otra en mi barbilla obligándome a levantar la cara por la que aún escurrían nuevos surcos de lágrimas. Al ver mi cara de desconcierto y tristeza, me abrazó.  
  
No estoy acostumbrado a que nadie me intente consolar cuando estoy triste, por lo que al sentir como me estrechaban los brazos de mi antiguo enemigo, redoblé (si es posible) mi llanto, me recosté en su pecho mientras el me apretaba más y pronunciaba palabras como tranquilo o que te hicieron... pasamos unos cinco minutos en esa posición, por fin mi llanto se había detenido, me separé de él, su rostro mostraba mucha preocupación, me sentí tan feliz al saber que se preocupaba por mí.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿Ya me dirás que te pasó?  
  
-..........  
  
-No me gusta verte así, tienes que estar bien para que en Hogwarts nos podamos pelear, como antes. Si estas así de triste no encontrarás buenos insultos para mí y eso será muy aburrido.  
  
-Te recuerdo que tú tampoco me has dicho que hacías inconsciente bajo la lluvia, según Ann estabas en muy mal estado cuando ella te recogió.  
  
-Tú eres el que estaba llorando, no yo.  
  
-Esa es mi condición, me dices y te digo.  
  
-Mejor me quedo con la duda.  
  
-Si así lo quieres...  
  
Fueron a la cocina donde ya se encontraban varios sartenes con huevos revueltos, avena y chocolate caliente.  
  
-¿Tu preparaste eso?  
  
-Sí, ¿pues que crees? ¿que no se hacer nada?  
  
-Pues la verdad...  
  
-Ya callate y come. -me senté mientras me servía una ración en mi plato, al probarlo me llevé una gran sorpresa al saber que no estaba rico sino delicioso, estaba mejor que la comida de Hogwarts (N/a: exagerado...)  
  
-¿No te gustó? -Lo vi desconcertado.  
  
-¿Bromeas? ¡Esta muy rico! *__*  
  
-Exagerado.  
  
No dijimos nada hasta que terminamos, le di la ropa que le traje y se fue a vestir, al bajar me miró sonriente antes de hablar.  
  
-Ya pues, tú ganas, te diré que me pasó, pero tu me dirás por que llorabas ¿ok?  
  
-Vale.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador.  
  
Bueno, se que no me quedó muy bien el cap, pero no me importa mucho, confío en que todo mejorará. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, me alumbran el día. Solo les pido que me manden uno cada que lean, aunque sea para decirme "ya lo leí, no me gustó" o "realmente apesta hija, quitalo de la pagina" jejeje  
  
Me despido, parece que mi madre me quiere poner sobornar con una tarta de manzana recién horneada *¬* no me quedará más remedio que caer en sus redes u_ú así que ahí voy...  
  
¡¡¡Hasta la proxima!!!  
  
______________________________ 


	7. Esta es mi historia

Capitulo 6. Esta es mi historia.  
  
-Ya pues, tu ganas, te diré que pasó, pero tu me diras por que llorabas ¿Ok?  
  
-Vale  
  
El rubio suspiró ¿Qué demonios tenia Potter que lograba convencerlo de hacer todo lo que el queria? Y ¿Por qué no podia sacar de su mente la imagen de el llorando? ¿Por qué le causaba tanta rabia el verlo triste? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto? ¿Y desde cuando? Volvio a respirar antes de comenzar a Hablar.  
  
-Bien Potter, si tanto te interesa saber mi historia con pelos y señales pues ahí te va, pero eso si, si me interrumpes no vuelvo a hablar, ¿queda claro?  
  
-Siiiii o  
  
-Y quita es cara de idiota  
  
-Siiii... ¡Oye! ¬¬  
  
-Mejor asi. nn  
  
Veras, como tu muy bien sabes, Lucius Malfoy odia a los muggles, por eso se hizo mortifago. Al principio yo no entendia muy bien de donde venia ese odio, pero lo descubrí hace poco al leer unas cartas que encontre en el cuarto de mi madre.  
  
Al parecer, desde muy pequeños los comprometieron, nada mejor que unir a las dos familias de magos mas oscuras de todos los tiempos: Los Malfoy y los Black.  
  
A mi madre no le importó, después de todo sabia que la casarian a la fuerza con algun desconocido y Lucius era su amigo, asi que era lo mejor.  
  
Pasó el tiempo, y cuando casi se graduaban de Hogwarts, mi madre conoció a un muggle y se enamoró perdidamente de él. No pensaba engañar a su prometido, por lo que decidio contarselo todo, creyendo que por su lazo de amistad el desharia el compromiso y cada uno se iria por su lado.  
  
Pero no fue asi, después de todo Lucius es un Malfoy ¿no? Y los Malfoy nunca pierden algo que les interesa, y mi madre le habia interesado desde siempre, asi que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, comenzo a buscarlo, Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta y se ofrecio a darle el muggle a cambio de que se hiciera mortifago, el estaba tan ardido que acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Mi mamá y aquel muggle se siguieron viendo a escondidas en la casa de el hombre, a la que Lucius (ahora mortifago) llegó una noche, entro sin hacer mucho ruido y ahí los vio... en la cama...  
  
-00  
  
-¡Oye! ¡No te los imagines! Degenerado.  
  
-¡No me los imaginaba!  
  
-..........  
  
-Si no me imagino lo que me cuentas no le tomare sabor a tu historia. Pero bueno, siguele.  
  
-Ah... recuerdame por que estoy aquí...  
  
-Por que me vas a contar tu vida.  
  
-No, no mi vida, solo la razon por la que vine.  
  
(Harry con ojitos de perro a medio morir)  
  
-¡Y no hagas esa cara!... Ok, Ya has ganado.  
  
-¡Siiii! o  
  
-No te acostumbres...  
  
Bueno, en lo que hiba... cuando llego y los encontro así, se enojo muchisimo y asesino al hombre con puros cruciatus, y a mi madre la torturo bastante tambien, pero ella no pidio clemencia, al contrario, le grito un monton de insultos, lo que hizo que ese... mortifago –la voz de Draco se hiba llenando de veneno, asco e ira contenida mientras el antiguo brillo de sus ojos grises se opacaba. Harry lo miraba preocupado, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo para seguir escuchando.- se enfureciera aun más... y ahí.......  
  
-¿Qué paso ahí Draco? –Harry se sento a un lado del rubio, quien lo miro tristemente, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla antes de responderle.  
  
-Abusó de ella...  
  
-00  
  
-El muy perro se atrevió a tocar a mi madre... y la obligó a casarse. Nueve meses después de eso naci yo ¿te das cuenta? ¡Fui el producto de una violación!, por eso mi madre siempre me odió y mi el me veia como un error... y lo era...  
  
Desde que tengo memoria, nunca recibi ninguna muestra de afecto de ellos, era Dobby el que me cuidaba... si, ese elfo que te ayudo en segundo...  
  
Ante esa falta de atención, hice siempre hasta lo imposible por sobresalir en las artes oscuras para él y en el quidditch y ante la sociedad para ella... después de muchos años el odio de ellos pareció disminuir, mi padre ya no me golpeaba tanto y mi madre mostraba menos indiferencia ante mi.  
  
Entonces una noche al principio de este verano, quebre el jarron favorito de mi madre, me llevo a su cuarto para decirme mi castigo -habia visita- pero la llamaron, entonces una caja se cayó de una mesa y salio de ella un libro. Lo tome y lo guarde. Luego de que me diera mi ejemplar castigo –una sesion de cruciatus- regrese a mi cuarto y abri el libro que resulto ser su diario, ahí estaba escrito todo lo que ya te platique junto con otra nota al final de la ultima hoja...  
  
-¿Qué decia esa nota?  
  
-Que tenia las sospechas de que yo no era hijo de Lucius...  
  
-0.0  
  
-Esa misma cara puse yo... la verdad me senti feliz al saber que habia una posibilidad de que ese maldito no fuera mi padre.  
  
Siguieron pasando los dias hasta que llego ese hombre a decirme que era hora de que Voldemort me marcara como a uno de los suyos, como a un mortifago. Pero yo nunca quise ser uno –de hecho el sombrero seleccionador me queria enviar a Gryffindor pero yo me negue para quedar vien con "mi padre"- asi que me negue y le dije...  
  
-.....  
  
-Que se metiera la marca tenebrosa por el...  
  
-Gracias, ya entendi.  
  
-Oh ¿los jóvenes oidos de Potter no soportarian escuchar al malvado Draco?  
  
-Callate y continua.  
  
-Vale pues, comenzamos a discutir hasta que yo le dije que me alegraba saber que no era un Malfoy y que preferia ser hijo de un gusarapo antes que suyo. El me torito bastante con muchos hechizos que no conocia y me envio a las mazmorras...  
  
-¿En tu casa tienen mazmorras? 00  
  
-En mi ex-casa si habia mazmorras. El punto es que me envio ahí y me prohibio cualquier visita, salida o que me alimentaran, pero mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que habia pasado y se escabullo hasta llegar conmigo, le dije que me queria ir y ella acepto, me dio una pocion revitalizante –gracias a ella me pude poner de pie- y un traslador que me llevo a Londres, anduve vagando pero me perdi y no pude llegar al callejón Diagon. Ya llevaba dos o tres dias vagando, no traia ni una sola moneda, asi que no habia comido. Unos tipos asquerosos me persiguieron gritandome obscenidades, yo les dije que me daban asco y ellos me dieron una paliza...  
  
empece a huir de ellos, empezo a llover y yo me escondi entre unos botes de basura, parece que aun querian divertirse conmigo pero los logre perder, me quede ahí toda la noche bajo la lluvia y me enferme, lo unico que recuerdo fue que una niña con un uniforme de escuela me recogio, parece que esa niña era Ann... y ya, eso es todo.  
  
¿Por qué me miras asi Potter?  
  
-¡Tu historia es muy triste Draco! TT  
  
-Mmmm, no es para tanto ¬¬  
  
-Si lo es ToT  
  
-¡Que no!  
  
-Ok, no tanto, ¡vamos a dar una vuelta!  
  
-No señor, el trato es que yo te digo y tu me dices.  
  
-¿Decirte que? XD  
  
-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS NO SEAS COBARDE Y HABLA!  
  
-Ok, hablare, ¡pero no me grites! .  
  
-Bien   
  
-Grrr ¬¬ ¿Qué te hiba a contar? 00 lo olvide  
  
-uú Hibas a decirme por que llorabas.  
  
-¡Cierto! Mira lo que pasa es que... -una sombra se cruzo por sus ojos y su voz tomo un timbre triste al recordar la razon de su llanto- encontré a Mundungus Fletcher, quien era amigo de...  
  
-De....  
  
-De Sirius Black y el me lo recordó, eso es todo. Soy un lloron ¿y que?  
  
-Tu querias mucho a Black ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, el fue como un padre para mi. –su voz sonaba tan triste al recordar que le causo un escalofrio al rubio- en tercero me hiba a mudar con el, pero no se pudo.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso aquella noche?  
  
-Aquella noche me di cuenta de que el verdadero asesino de mis padres habia sido Peter Pettigrew.  
  
-¿No se supone que el estaba muerto?  
  
-No, solo fingio su muerte. –Despues le platico todo lo que paso aquel dia en que sus padres fueron traicionados. Tambien le hablo de el tiempo que paso en Grimauld Place, de la lenta y cruel muerte en vida que torturo a su padrino, cuando llego a la parte de su muerte no pudo evitar el par de gruesas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos esmeraldas, pero sonrio al sentir como Draco lo atraia y lo recostaba en su pecho abrazandolo protectoramente.  
  
-Todo lo que paso aquella noche fue mi culpa ¡Si no hubiera sido tan estupido el seguiria vivo! Y yo no tendria que vivir con los estupidos Dursleys.  
  
-No es tu culpa Harry ¡Entiendelo de una buena vez!  
  
-Tal vez no fue mi culpa pero lo pude haber evitado.  
  
-Eso es parte del pasado ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Black al sacrificarse lo unico que logro fue hacerte sentir tan miserable? Dudo que eso sea lo que el quiera.  
  
-Pero no puedo ocultar ni cambiar lo que siento.  
  
-Lo se, eso es imposible, pero minimo intentalo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices lo hare.  
  
-Jejejeje  
  
-Ay Dios, cuanta ternura, espero no romper el momento, solo necesito información.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de cerdo volador  
  
Disculpen la tardanza y lo aburrido del capitulo es solo que ¡este fic ya me aburrio! Lo más probable es que pronto lo termine, solo tenganme paciencia ¿Si?  
  
Gracias a quienes me enviaron Reviews.  
  
Les recomiendo mis honestos y el fic de Zaratustra llamado "el que lo ama"  
  
¡Hasta luego!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Resignación

Capítulo 7. Resignación.  
  
-Eso es parte del pasado ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Black cuando sepa que al sacrificarse lo único que logró fue hacerte sentir tan miserable? Dudo que eso fuera lo que el quisiera.  
  
-Pero no puedo ocultar ni cambiar lo que siento.  
  
-Lo se, eso es imposible, pero minimo intentalo.  
  
-Si tu lo dices lo hare.  
  
-Jejejeje  
  
-Ay Dios, cuanta ternura, espero no romper el momento, solo necesito información.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se separaron, el rubio veía calculadoramente a la recién llegada, mientras Harry giraba su cara hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
-Tranquilos, no diré nada sobre lo que este pasando por sus mentes, solo quisiera preguntarles un par de cosas.  
  
-Espera, primero dinos como te fue con tu hermana.  
  
-Esta bien, Draco. Pues verán, fui a visitarla y ahí, ella pues... me dijo que mi otra hermana ha muerto.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y tú tan tranquila?!  
  
-Disculpa, pero no voy a ponerme como histerica a llorar por su muerte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
  
-¿Cómo que?  
  
-Como vengarme de quien la mató. -Sus dos acompañantes la miraron fijamente, sus ojos se veían vacíos, tristes, enfurecidos y ¿resignados?, sí, había una especie de paz que les indicaba que ella sabía lo que vendría y por X razón, ella estaría preparada.  
  
-¿Cómo piensas vengarte? ¿Siquiera sabes quien fue?  
  
-Sí, y sé que ustedes también lo saben.  
  
-¿.....?  
  
-Fue Voldemort.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -ese fue Draco, quien aun mantenía la calma.  
  
-Por esto. -les tendió una hoja en la cual se encontraba el dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca.  
  
-La marca...  
  
-Tenebrosa, exacto, este es el dibujo que hizo mi sobrina, quien se encontraba en el patio cuando su madre fue asesinada, dice que se asustó y ahí se quedó hasta que se fueron y que fue entonces que apareció en el cielo esta marca, pero lo peor fue lo que alcanzó a oír que decían.  
  
-¿Qué dijeron?  
  
-Que tenían que encontrar a Debbie Jones...  
  
-¿Quién es ella?  
  
-Mi madre.  
  
-Pero que no se supone que tal vez ella estuviera muerta.  
  
-Eso creía, pero esta mañana, hablé con mi hermana y ella me dijo que logró averiguar que ella estaba en un hospital, pero que por más que buscó y re buscó, nunca encontró, es aquí donde necesitaré su ayuda.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama ese hospital?  
  
-Se llama San Mungo.  
  
-0.0  
  
-Esa expresión me dice que saben de lo que hablo, quiero que me lleven al hospital San Mungo. Tengo la impresión de que mi madre aun tiene algo más que decirme.  
  
-¿Algo más?  
  
-Es una larga historia...  
  
-Aun es temprano.  
  
-Entonces vamos...  
  
Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron de la casa, Harry alcanzó a distinguir a cierto hombre de cabello color zanahoria que contemplaba unas flores, también a una mujer con el cabello rosa chicle que escuchaba música. Ambos lo observaban discretamente, él les hizo una leve seña con la cabeza para indicar que todo estaba bien, a la vez en que con la boca articulaba el nombre del lugar al que irían. Fue Draco quien levantó la varita y en menos de tres segundos, subían al autobús noctambulo.  
  
-Con que ellos son parte de los que te cuidan ¿Eh, Harry?  
  
-Sí, pero, se supone que es secreto.  
  
-¿De quien hablan?  
  
-De nada, Draco.  
  
-¿Qué hicieron mientras estaba fuera?  
  
-Etto.... No mucho...  
  
-Hablamos.  
  
-¿De que? ¿Por fin te le declaraste, Draco? ¿O fuiste tú, Harry quien dio el primer paso?  
  
-Ejem... hablamos de otras cosas. ¬¬  
  
-Sí °°  
  
-Jeje, no me vean así.   
  
Los tres siguieron hablando, Ann enviandole sendas indirectas sobre la relación de los muchachos y ellos solo evadiendola y fingiendo que no la escuchaban. Luego de diez minutos, llegaron al hospital. Fue Draco, quien haciendo acopio de toda su elegancia Slytherin, habló con la recepcionista.  
  
-Buenas tardes señorita...  
  
-Buenas tardes joven. nn  
  
-Busco a la Señora Jones, Debbie Jones...  
  
-¿Debbie Jones? ¿Son sus familiares?  
  
-Sí, ella es su hija.  
  
-"No puedo creer que por fin alguien venga a visitar a esa pobre mujer, seguro su hija es una desobligada que ni siquiera se ha preocupado por su madre... tantos años que han pasado... es cierto, Dumbledore dijo una vez que la debíamos proteger de no se que... lo mejor será decirles que no esta, después de todo, mucha gente no entra al piso siete, nunca la encontraran por su cuenta... lástima que tenga que mentirle a este rubio tan guapo, tan... le pediré la dirección de su chimenea o su nombre para enviarle alguna lechuza..."  
  
-Ejem... ¿Señorita?  
  
-¿Ah?, sí, lo siento, esto... ella no esta aquí, murió hace un par de semanas...  
  
-Mentirosa. -Ann, haciendo acopio de la mirada más fría que sus ojos pudieran lanzar, se enfrentó a la mujer, quien la observaba impresionada y asustada. -Es usted una mentirosa... sé que mi madre esta aquí, en el séptimo piso por lo tanto, pasaré. Con su permiso.... Ah si, otra cosa, Dumbledore le dijo que la protegiera de M-O-R-T-I-F-A-G-O-S... y no, no soy una desobligada, solo que mi padre me había dicho que estaba muerta... por cierto, dejeme añadir una cosa, si a usted se le ocurre siquiera enviarle una lechuza o ir a visitarlo, él -señaló a Harry -se encargará de matarla, además de que ese rubio tan guapo, como usted piensa, andará dentro de poco con él... Ciao querida... nn  
  
Se apresuró a subir las escaleras, siendo seguida de cerca por cierto moreno completamente sonrojado e impresionado y un rubio risueño un poquitín sonrojadito. Conforme iban subiendo, la voz que se apoderaba continuamente de su cabeza, comenzaba a hablarle, no había duda alguna, esa era la voz de su madre. Por fin llegaron al séptimo piso, había varias puertas, pero la chica solo seguía la voz de su mamá, quien le indicaba que se acercara, así lo hizo hasta llegar a la habitación más alejada y sombría de todas, Harry y Draco la esperaron fuera.  
  
-¿Mamá?  
  
-"¿Ann?... aquí estoy hija..."  
  
La aludida se acercó lentamente, tras una cortina blanca, se encontraba una cama en la cual reposaba una mujer con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos rubios callendo en graciosas ondas sobre su rostro pálido, si no fuera por el acompasadomovimiento de su pecho, cualquiera creería que estaba muerta. Cualquiera menos Ann, su hija, quien en ese momento escuchaba sus pensamientos.  
  
Lo que se platicó ahí, nadie lo supo, solo las dos partes de esa charla secreta.  
  
Poco tiempo después de que la chica ingresara a la habitación, ella, salió con su rostro aún más serio de lo normal. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos antes de avanzar con paso decidido hacia las puertas del hospital, al darse la vuelta, ninguno de los dos muchachos notó una solitaria lágrima que se deslizó de aquel par de ojos azules ni de la silenciosa voz de la joven que expresó un solo pensamiento.  
  
-Es inevitable...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
El rincón de Cerdo Volador.  
  
¡¡¡Koñañachiwa!!!  
  
Ahh... (suspiro) sé que este capitulo estuvo medio aburrido, pero ya saben que esta historia ya no me gustó, aun así, la terminaré. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, y lo que aquí escribo sí lo tenia pensado poner, en pocas palabras, solo adelanté los hechos, espero les guste y no los desilusione mucho...  
  
La verdad tenía pensado ponerles una GRAN nota disculpandome por que ahí iba a dejar el fic, pero me puse a escribir esa nota mientras escuchaba la canción "Sleepless Beauty" de el ánime Gravitation y... pues... me puso de buenas y decidí escribir mejor el capitulo, insisto, solo espero que no los decepcione mucho.  
  
Aquí respondo a los Reviews, los cuales fueron un factor del 90 % en cuanto a mi decisión de continuar la historia nn (el otro 10 % fue la canción) ¡Gracias!  
  
---Paula Moonlight: Hola Pau-chan!! No importa que haya pasado mucho sin que estuvieras por aquí, pero ya ves, no te pierdes mucho, jeje sobre llamar Orión a mi proximo gato... la verdad no sé, no quiero tener otra mascota ya que todas tienen muertes muy trágicas TT Sobre sacar a Ann, pues no, solo voy a acelerar lo que le tenía preparado desde que empecé el fic, sé que escribí muchos caps para introducirla al fic, pero... es que ya me aburrió toda la historia!! Xl... Sé que Draco es la copia genetica de Lucius, pero no me cae bien Lucius y pues... quería desligarlos todo lo que pudiera!! nn Jajaja, sé que estoy poniendo a Harry muy llorón (no solo en este fic, sino en muchos, sino, lee el de Zaratustra que se llama "El que lo ama", es un Harry/Sirius y ahí lo veras hecho un mar de lágrimas cada párrafo jeje) pero no sé por que, tal vez traigo ganas de llorar jejeje. Hasta luego Pau- chan!!!  
  
---Elanor Black: La li ho!!!! Que bueno que no te aburrió mucho mi capitulo o y a mi también me pareció improbable la teoría de Draco y Lucius, pero bueno, jejej. Gracias por leer Ela-chan!!!  
  
---shiokaze: ¡Kyaaaaaaa! Shio-chan!!!!! Me cae que apenas veo un review con tu nombre y me emociono, siempre me pones de buenas!!! Y que bueno que te encante tambien nn... Ann hermana de Draqui-chan??? pues... nop, creo que no, aunque no sería mala idea jeje y si, sería lindo que Draqui tuviera hermanas que lo adoren y a Harry que también lo adore!!!! Hasta pronto Shio- chan!!!!! Gracias por leer todas mis historias (ahorita traigo en mente otros 3 nuevos fics nn, a ver si los escribo.) 


	9. Gomen

Hola!!! Se que me querran matar por llevar tanto tiempo sin actualizar y ok, lo acepto, me lo merezco.

Es por eso que decidi poner un aviso y es que no pienso continuar ninguno de mis fics (solo el de verdades verdaderas de harry potter) por que estoy en un viejo proyecto al cual amo con todo mi corazon. Es una historia yaoi original llamada DESEOS, a la cual pienso dedicar todo mi tiempo, por lo que descuidare mis otros fics.

Mil disculpas y gracias por entenderme

Se que esto es muy estupido y poco profesional, pero lo siento.

Si se les antoja mi historia (La cual, repito, adoro), vean mi profile, ahí viene la direccion.

Sayonara


End file.
